Bike Ride Cont
by FrackingFailxD
Summary: I recommend you read the first part of this story, link inside... and Warning Yaoi- Natsu/Gray I do not own Fairy Tail and blah blah blah


_**Okay, thank you for supporting me. This is my third FanFic… as a sequel to my story "Bike Ride" I won't even bother putting a direct link `cause some authors are talking about how FF hates links so here /s/8312024/1/Bike_Ride Just paste that after Fanfiction. Net… I suggest you read this before reading this… this is a continuation… and sorry if it isn't well detailed or anything… This is my first time to write Rated M. and I'm not that good with describing things. I forget what words mean what sometimes, and sometimes I just don't know the right words…**_

_**Warning Yaoi BoyxBoy and yea. I got one bad review from a guest, but I'm not letting that stop me :D I'm still new here, and I don't understand a few things… like why guest reviews won't show to me on my own stories to me. And I don't know what a few words mean on this website, so I'll let the story do the talking.**_

Bike Ride Cont.

Natsu let out a slight moan. Gray had pulled off the scarf and threw it to the floor. Slowly, Gray had kissed and bit on Natsu's neck leaving marks. Natsu had been feeling so intense. He didn't know how much longer he could stand this. He had never done this. He was scared. Gray had already stripped to his underwear, as usual, and began to pull off Natsu's vest. Natsu could feel his cold touch. Those cold hands, wandering all over his body. Gray had started to kiss Natsu's lips once again and Natsu's pants just happened to slide off.

Gray had pulled on Natsu's hips, bringing the two throbbing members together. Natsu didn't know what to do. He just stood there frozen while Gray did everything else. He slid his hand into Natsu's boxers.

"D-Don't! I-I'm not ready for this yet…"

"Huh? Well… I, I'm sorry."

"No… It's okay… Just give me my scarf."

"Yea, sure." Gray had handed it to him.

"I might need to hide these marks from Happy…" He mentioned as he threw the ends behind his back.

"Let's just go to bed…"

"Yea… sure, just don't try anything funny while I'm asleep." Natsu grew a bright crimson red.

"Eh? I won't… but I might kiss you a few times…"

"I'm serious! You better not rape me in my sleep!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Uh… let's just go to bed." Natsu had blushed, embarrassed, and was hiding his eyes under his bangs.

They walk into their room to see many plates of empty food. Erza, Lucy, and Happy staring at them. As if they have been waiting for them. And they were. It seemed they have been waiting for them for hours.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Erza shouted at the top of her lungs in a very intense and scary way.

"N-N-N-Nowhere…" Natsu had started to stutter as he was holding onto Gray.

"Natsu? Are you copying Gray's style?" Lucy asked noticing Natsu in his underwear.

"Gah! It's not like that!" Natsu shouted as he jumped up in the air.

"I guess they were doing something…" Happy mentioned with his dark personality.

"It's really late, we need to get some sleep…" Gray yawned.

"Yea, I really want to get some sleep…"

"I better stay with Lucy… I know what's gonna happen…" Happy gave a devious smile.

"Wha-?" Lucy said "I don't want you sleeping over!"

"It's a free country… Or I can sneak in while you sleep…"

"Fine…" Lucy sighed.

Natsu and Gray were in bed. Alone in the house. Natsu couldn't sleep. Gray was sleeping peacefully. Natsu couldn't stop thinking of what happened earlier. He felt so good. He wanted it even more now. He pulled off his scarf due to the heat within their room. He was sweating so much. He remembered when Gray had reached down his underwear, how Gray had bitten on his neck, and how their throbbing members were pressed together. Natsu had grown hard now. He couldn't resist. He pulled Gray on top of his body waking him up.

"Eh? Natsu? What's going on?"

"I need you… I'm all yours tonight… I won't struggle…"

"Huh? What happened to all that earlier? How you weren't ready?"

"Gray… I love you…" Natsu pulled him down for a kiss.

"Are… Are you sure about this?"

"Yes… I… I'm ready"

"Okay… But…" Gray had become unsure about this now.

"I said I'm ready damn it!" Natsu suddenly had a change in personality. "Gray… I'm ready for you…"

Natsu had managed to slip off his boxers. Gray had stood on his knees staring at Natsu. His body was covered in sweat. His hard cock leaking pre-cum. Natsu got up on all fours and used his teeth to pull off Gray's underwear. Gray had started to sweat.

"Damn… You're hot…"

Natsu didn't say anything. He just pulled Gray's underwear to his knees and pushed him down to get him completely naked. Natsu saw Gray's throbbing member and went right for it. He swallowed the whole thing. The pleasure made Gray moan. Natsu began sucking and bobbing his head back and forth.

"N-Natsu! St-Stop!" Gray was close to an orgasm. Wouldn't want the fun to end now right?

Natsu slowly removed his mouth. He had a slight grin. "You taste good…"

Natsu got on all fours waving his ass in front of Gray. It seemed tight, but Natsu knows Gray likes a challenge. Gray had positioned himself to Natsu's entrance. He started going in slowly. The head of Gray's throbbing member was in and he started to push in the shaft. Natsu started to smile

"Are you just gonna stay like that? Or do you want me to do this for you?"

"Umm… This is my first time…"

"Mine too, but I know what to do."

Gray didn't even ask how he knew what to do. Natsu took Gray out of him, and pulled him up. He threw Gray in a more suitable condition on the bed. Gray's head was resting on a pillow. Natsu knew he would need it. Natsu had settled himself above Gray. Natsu placed a hand on Gray's shoulder and the other on his chest. Gray moved his hand, and once again, positioned his cock towards Natsu's entrance. Natsu slowly lowered himself. Gray released a moan. Natsu's tight hole squeezed him well, and was extremely warm. Natsu went on his knees and slowly lifted himself up, then slammed himself back down. Gray had placed a hand on Natsu's neck, and the other on Natsu's throbbing erection.

"Don't move, I can handle things now…" Gray mentioned as he started to sit up.

Gray placed his hands on Natsu's ass. He slowly lifted him up, and let Natsu lower himself. His sweet spot was hit with every thrust. There were many moans of pleasure from both males. Natsu was breathing heavily, and Gray was barely breathing. Natsu began to cum. It was all over both males. Short after, maybe about two thrusts, Gray had cum inside Natsu. He felt it, the cold fluids filling him up. Gray had collapsed. Natsu was extremely tired now, and the only thing holding him up was Gray. After Gray had collapsed, Natsu had fell on him. Gray pulled the blanket over them. It felt nice for him. Just cuddling. Gray tried to let his erection out of Natsu…

"Just… Leave it where it is…" Natsu was still breathing heavily.

"Sure…" Gray grabbed the back of Natsu's head and pulled him into a kiss.

They lay there, not a word was said. Full of silence. They just stayed the way they were. Natsu had fallen asleep, mouth open. Gray's mouth was still attached to it. There was a slight gab between their lips. But Gray didn't mind. Natsu had started to wake up and decided to break the silence.

"Gray?"

"Yea? What is it?"

"Can… Can I try to be seme?"

"Sure, you wanna try now? If… you're not tired…"

"Yea…"

Gray finally pulled out of Natsu and he began to leak cum. He was filled up. Natsu got to his knees. He began looking around, as if someone had been watching them. He ignored the feeling. He started looking at Gray. He grabbed both of his legs and rested them on his shoulders. Gray could feel his legs heated up by Natsu's skin. He was leaking pre cum. This made Natsu's cock able to slip into Gray's hole with ease. He pushes himself in quickly hitting Gray's sweet spot. Gray shouted out his name in pleasure. _Natsu_. He pulled out and rammed himself back in.

"Ah! Natsu!"

"Damn… Your hole is so cold. And tight… I love the feeling."

Gray started huffing. It seemed difficult for him to breathe.

Natsu pounded him hard. He made sure he hit Gray's sweet spot with every thrust to hear him moan. Natsu began to cum inside Gray. Gray could feel Natsu's cum this time. Filling him up. It was steaming hot. Natsu pulled himself out. But then he notice Gray still hadn't cum yet.

"You need help with that?" Natsu began to lower his mouth towards his erection.

Natsu began to suck him. Gray could feel close to a release. When Gray released into Natsu's mouth. He began licking all over Gray's cock. Cleaning all the cum off. He was now tired. He lay himself down next to Gray. Gray placed his finger under Natsu's chin and pulled the fire-mage into a kiss. Natsu had cum all over his mouth. But Gray didn't break the kiss. Natsu pulled together their throbbing erections together and grabbed Gray's ass. This felt like a perverted hug to Gray. And he liked it. He let his hands glide along Natsu's back. They still didn't break the kiss. It started to turn sloppy. Their tongues fought for dominance. Whenever that stopped for a while, Gray bit Natsu's lips.

Both males were very sweaty. The moonlight bouncing off of them, giving them a glowing effect. Natsu rolled on top of Gray and began to kiss and bite onto his neck. Gray did the same thing. They have been lusting over each other the whole night. Natsu moved his hands to the sides of Gray's head pressing their faces closer together. Gray moved his hands along to Natsu's ass and squeezed them hard.

"Gray…"

"What is it?"

"I really prefer to be uke…"

"Okay… I love you…"

"I love you too"

The next morning…

They put their clothes on. Gray was in his underwear, as usual. But Natsu only seemed to be wearing his underwear and his scarf on his head. He didn't notice. They both took their bikes and raced to the guild. They were laughing the whole time. They were finally at the guild. Everyone had been staring at them. Gray and Natsu had dried cum all over their bodies and lips. They also had marks on their necks. They still didn't notice. Until Macao decides to mention it.

"Natsu? Why are you in your underwear?"

"He's copying Gray's style from now on" Erza mentioned taking a bite of strawberry cake.

"What are those white dry stains on your bodies?" Levy asked with a devilish smile.

Yea… They freaked when they noticed out and biked home. Of course… not gonna leave Natsu's new bike right?

END…

_**Okay… Here it is D: I read it a few times and it kinda sucks to me, I didn't stop writing this from the moment I started, I just had a flow… so if it's bad, I don't care… it's my responsibility to share my work with other authors because I joined FanFictionDotNet isn't it? Please review… and also, there is some slight confusion… some people are thinking I'm a girl cause I write Yaoi FanFic… well, I'm not… kay? Please review… First Smut story, and a continuation to my previous story… and remember… I recommend you read the non-smut first… :P**_


End file.
